Let me bite you
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: El oscuro lo sostuvo fuertemente por la barbilla mientras lo movía de izquierda a derecha. Lentamente introdujo su dedo pulgar en su boca y la distancia se acortó, demasiado para su gusto, ¡quería llorar! -Me gusta, serás un lindo juguete, me encantan las cosas que se rompen- sonrió burlón. (JonDami)


**Título:** Let me bite you

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jonatan Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Resumen:** El oscuro lo sostuvo fuertemente por la barbilla mientras lo movía de izquierda a derecha. Lentamente introdujo su dedo pulgar en su boca y la distancia se acortó, demasiado para su gusto, ¡quería llorar! -Me gusta, serás un lindo juguete, me encantan las cosas que se rompen- sonrió burlón. (JonDami)

 **Género:** ¿Romance?

* * *

 **LET ME BITE YOU**

Saberse capturado había sido un grave error, su padre se lo advirtió un millón de veces, aún podía escuchar su voz diciéndole que lo único que tenía prohibido hacer era acercarse a la frontera, ya que, según las antiguas leyendas, los seres oscuros rondaban por ahí y eran rápidos en atrapar a almas curiosas que rondaban por la zona. Jon jamás había creído en los oscuros, eran fantasías creadas por los adultos para asustar a los pequeños y obligarlos a terminar los vegetales o ir pronto a la cama.

Y ahora estaba ahí, un mercado de esclavos. Jon no era estúpido, sabía que iba a ser vendido como esclavo y no uno cualquiera, que podría terminar realizando trabajos en las minas o en la servidumbre de algún castillo, no, él se había ganado el _honor_ de ser vendido como una puta de sangre.

Puta de sangre... esa palabra había sido desconocida para él hasta hace 5 días, 5 días en los que había sido atado y amordazado junto a otras 4 personas. 5 días de dejarse las muñecas en carne viva al tratar de forcejear para liberarse, 5 días de soportar ser observado por los seres oscuros con algo que reconoció como lascivia, sin embargo, si aún no había sido vendido era únicamente porque el precio era excesivo, lo anunciaban como algo exótico, un extranjero del otro lado, sangre fresca y virgen.

—¡Muévete! ¡Ahora! ¿Qué no puedes comprender una simple orden? —Jon tembló ante la expectativa de un nuevo golpe, así que hizo que lo que el oscuro le indicaba, avanzó lentamente hacia el lugar donde era llamado antes de caer de rodillas delante del vampiro.

—Es este, su majestad —anunció el oscuro —se que le gustan con ojos azules.

Jon ni siquiera alcanzo a ver donde tenía guardada la espada, en lo que dura un parpadeo el hombre tenía la espada apuntando a su cuello.

—No te atrevas a decir que conoces mis gustos—. Ladró antes de empujar al hombre a un lado y acercarse a él.

El oscuro lo sostuvo fuertemente por la barbilla mientras lo movía de izquierda a derecha.

Lentamente introdujo su dedo pulgar en su boca y la distancia se acortó, demasiado para su gusto, ¡quería llorar!

—Me gusta, serás un lindo juguete, me encantan las cosas que se rompen—. Sonrió burlon.

—Todd ven aquí, podemos retirarnos.

Jon por primera vez se percató de que el recién llegado no estaba solo, se hallaba acompañado de otro oscuro, pero este era más alto y más corpulento que el primero.

—¿Cuánto por este? —preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Todd.

—Oh sangre gitana, de las más atrevidas y dulces, sin duda su señoría tiene un buen gusto… —comenzó a parlotear el hombre.

Todd le lanzó una bolsa.

—Con eso será más que suficiente —anunció antes de comenzar a alejarse arrastrando a uno de los jóvenes que también había sido elegido como uno de los _afortunados_ , Dick, recordó que se llamaba.

El oscuro le colocó una correa fuertemente apretada en el cuello y comenzaron a seguir a Todd.

Jon no podía dejar de temblar, el vampiro irradiaba maldad y la forma en que lo miro le hizo sentirse como un animal acorralado que se sabe muerto.

-Break-

Se encontraba en una habitación enorme, el mero hecho de denominarse de esa forma debía ser un insulto, las proporciones eran abismales, mirara donde mirara había un derroche excesivo de dinero. La granja de la que tanto se enorgullecen sus padres quedaría como una vil choza al lado de esa habitación.

Hacia un rato ya que las criadas le habían dejado ahí después de curarle las heridas que tenía y posteriormente restregarlo para dejarlo limpio y "presentable" para el amo. Su amo. El oscuro le había dejado claro que ahora le pertenecía y que si planeaba sobrevivir debía obedecerlo en todo, sin embargo, su cabeza la instaba a buscar una salida, un arma, algo con lo que sentirse menos indefenso. No quería morir, no sin disculparse con sus padres por haberles desobedecido.

Se frotó levemente el cuello, la correa que le había aprisionado en todo el viaje al castillo había sido retirada, sin embargo, sentía su fantasma presente, como si a partir de ese momento, la trajera o no, fuera un recordatorio constante de que era poco menos que una bolsa de jugo andante, una mascota.

La puerta se abrio y se cerró de un portazo, Jon se sobresaltó por el ruido, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

—Hueles mejor — comentó casual el vampiro antes de azotarlo contra una de las paredes sosteniéndolo de la garganta, clavando sus uñas —hace mucho que no tenía un juguete nuevo, el último duró solo un par de meses ¿o fueron semanas? Realmente no lo recuerdo, la vida de los humanos es tan corta...

—Por favor —imploro Jon—. Dejame ir.

Por toda respuesta el oscuro hizo más fuerte el agarre provocando que comenzara a sangrar.

—¿Dejarte ir? Creí que había quedado claro que me perteneces —hizo una mueca antes de continuar—. Eres mío.

Jon abrió la boca para protestar, pero no alcanzó a formular palabra, su protesta fue acallada por la boca del vampiro. Sintió un pinchazo en el interior del labio, un colmillo desgarró la piel interna. El dolor se hizo presente de inmediato: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Servía de alimento para un monstruo! Todas las alarmas de peligro comenzaron a sonar en su mente. Tenía que escapar, pedir ayuda, ahora.

Intentó empujar al vampiro lejos, pero el oscuro solo hizo más fuerte su agarre, succionando con avidez. El grito de Jon se ahogó bajo los labios del vampiro.

Saboreo su propia sangre e inesperadamente el dolor dio paso al placer, se sentía pleno, incluso podía decir feliz, no quería que parara. El oscuro emitió un ronroneo de satisfacción aflojando poco a poco el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello. Un delicioso hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

El vampiro se alejó, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lamió los restos de sangre que quedaron en sus manos.

—Delicioso —sonrió —al parecer no vas a ser tan inútil como esperaba.

Un hilo de su propia sangre le escurría hasta el cuello, el vampiro dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, Jon cayó de rodillas, mientras presionaba ligeramente el labio donde el vampiro lo había mordido.

Jon no lo sabía en ese momento, pero lo que el vampiro acaba de hacer era marcar una relación tibia al morderlo en el labio, logrando así que él sea el único capaz de alimentarse de él.

-Break-

A partir de ese momento los días habían adquirido cierta rutina, por la mañana las criadas se presentaban y lo ayudaban a asearse, posteriormente le servían el desayuno y le dejaban nuevamente solo hasta lo que él calculaba que eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando recibía la visita de su amo, Damian. Damian, le había tomado semanas saber su nombre, mejor dicho, tener la suficiente confianza para preguntarle al vampiro por su nombre, ya no le temía como antes, Damian no había hecho nada para lastimarlo, solamente lo hacía sentir bien... A veces, por las noches Jon se encontraba anhelando su presencia. Los ojos jade del azabache lo consumían, lo necesitaba, adoraba ver las marcas que dejaban los colmillos del vampiro sobre su piel, le encantaba sentirlo cuando lo sentaba en su regazo y bebía de su cuello o mejor aún, cuando lo arrinconaba y bebía salvajemente de cualquier parte de su piel que Jon tuviera expuesta en ese momento, cuando estaba hambriento… el solo pensarlo le hizo gemir.

Había aprendido varias cosas, los oscuros en realidad se hacían llamar umbríos, que era una de las tantas variantes para la palabra vampiro o strigoi. Tenían toda una cultura y hace un par de siglos que en su gran mayoría dejaron de cazar humanos, era horrible comer de ellos, decían, nunca se sabía que habían comido o si se habían bañado bien, algunos tenían la sangre grasosa y espesa e inclusive les daba pavor el hecho de tener que beber de algún humano enfermo, dejaba mal aliento por meses. Sin embargo, había unos pocos que seguían bebiendo de humanos, clanes antiguos que estaban acostumbrados a la sangre tibia y que siempre tenían a sus "bolsas de jugo" cerca para evitar que comieran algo malo y mantuvieran una higiene correcta. Damian pertenecía a uno de esos clanes, la familia Wayne, una de las 3 familias reinantes en ese lado del muro, heredero al trono de Gótica. Tambien habia escuchado que Damian tenía 2 hermanos mayores, Timothy Drake y Jason Todd, hijos bastardos del afamado conde Bruce Wayne.

Había días en que se le permitía estar con Dick, el otro joven que había sido comprado junto con él, obviamente, con las respectivas correas puestas, no estaba bien visto que las pertenencias de los amos anduvieran por ahí como si nada. Dick se había vuelto un amigo, el joven era de trato fácil y bastante alegre, a pesar de las circunstancias. Dick por el contrario de Jon, hace mucho que había sucumbido al encanto de Jason Todd.

—Es la ponzoña lo que te hace sentir así —le confesó una vez a Jon—. Basta una mordida para que se vuelva una droga para ti, es por eso que los humanos no intentan huir al recibir una mordida de un umbrío, te satisface, te excita, solo puedes pensar en más.

—¿Entonces no hay nada mal en mi? Me siento mal al desearlo tanto…

Dick negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único malo, a mi parecer, es que aún no hayas cedido a tus instintos… digo, no es como si su majestad no haya intentado tomarte.

Jon solo atino a sonrojarse. ¡Por supuesto que lo había intentado! Pero en ambas ocasiones Jon lo había alejado y Damian no había vuelto a intentarlo desde entonces. En realidad temía haberlo ofendido con respecto a ese tema.

—Es normal que estes nervioso… ya que es tu primera vez —Canturreo Dick—. Lo que tenemos aquí es un joven y virginal Jonathan —se burló —¡Es solo sexo!

—¡Guarda silencio! —exclamó azorado Jon.

Dick siguió burlándose de él el resto de la tarde hasta que tuvo que retirarse a su propia habitación, su amo solía pasar la noche con él, por motivos obvios.

Jon suspiró, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su cama de espaldas. Realmente quería hacerlo con Damian, le excitaba pensar en todo lo que el umbrío podría hacerle si solo se rendía a él, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él aún tenía la esperanza de volver a casa y sabía que si se rendía al vampiro, esa pequeña esperanza desaparecería, ya no habria vuelta atras.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió suavemente, Jon se giró inmediatamente asustado,

nadie le visitaba a esas horas. En la penumbra de la habitación, pudo distinguir los ojos jade de su amo, se relajó y comenzó a levantarse para ir hacia él, pero no alcanzó a terminar de levantarse, ya que, haciendo uso de su velocidad, Damian apresó sus manos y recargó todo su peso sobre él. A Jon se le cortó la respiración, su rostro estaba a centímetros, si él quisiera podría besarlo.

—Let me bite you… gonna make you mine tonight—. Gimió el vampiro mientras comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de Jon por encima de la tela.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas?**

 **¡También acepto gracias infinitas y chocolates por montón!**


End file.
